


Grounds for Complaint

by AdamantSteve



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Dean, M/M, PWP, bossy bottom, motel sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-18
Updated: 2013-12-18
Packaged: 2018-01-05 02:12:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1088383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdamantSteve/pseuds/AdamantSteve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since he got out of Purgatory, Dean's been missing something...<br/>PWP set some time during Season 8.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grounds for Complaint

**Author's Note:**

> My first Supernatural fic!
> 
> Beta read by Dunicha :)
> 
> If you're more used to my Avengers fic and aren't familiar with these characters, Dean Winchester is [this](http://www3.images.coolspotters.com/photos/720909/dean-winchester-profile.jpg) guy and Benny LaFitte is [this](http://31.media.tumblr.com/21abbbe3454224c43437a6144a949daf/tumblr_mksqtgK69K1rys6ebo1_250.gif) guy, who's a vampire! They spent a year running around Purgatory together before escaping. Dean's a demon hunter and would normally try to kill any vampire he found but that year in Purgatory forged a strong bond between them!  
> [Here's](http://24.media.tumblr.com/c459ea866d144e51dc5f1765c976703c/tumblr_mguo2mUFKA1rkfde2o2_500.gif) a gif of them gazing at each other :3

Dean picks at his jeans as he nervously waits for the call to connect, then ring, then ring again. He's clenching and unclenching his toes waiting for the damn phone to be answered, so keyed up he's halfway to scratching a hole in his pants when the ringing stops.

"Well hello, stranger," the voice says, and Dean breathes a quiet sigh of relief at hearing that familiar drawl.

"I need to see you," Dean says, because to hell with the pleasantries, or even trying to pretend he's not desperate. 

 

Benny makes a growling sound which rumbles through Dean like a minor earthquake, and he's barely able to hold himself back from moaning in response. 

"I miss you too," says Benny, smirk evident in his voice and doing nothing to quell the heat running under Dean's skin. 

 

\--

 

Dean leaves a note for Sam, spineless asshole that he is. Some nonsense about needing to check something out and he'll be back in a couple of days. Sam's no idiot, he'll read between the lines before even reading the note, but Dean'll worry about that later, once he can think straight again.

 

Benny's already there, in their usual room at their usual motel, and Dean's barely knocked on the door before he's being dragged in and pressed against the wall. Benny's all rough skin and contained strength, lips brushing Dean's before he's tipping his head back and sucking kisses down his neck. 

 

Benny's so goddamn indulgent, even though he could (and Dean would love if he did) just pick him up and toss him on the bed, he lets Dean push against him, lets Dean move them over to the bed and press him down, lets Dean crawl over him and unbutton his shirt. Benny threads his fingers into Dean's hair and moves him across his chest, gently but firmly putting his tongue and lips right where he wants them. Dean closes his eyes and goes happily, drinking in the smell of Benny's sweat, his skin and the fucking carpet of hair on his chest. 

 

Dean can't help the whine in the back of his throat when he sucks one of Benny's nipples into his mouth and is rewarded with another rumbling growl, getting one hand down to brush over the worn fabric of Benny's tented jeans before he's suddenly underneath him, pinned down with Benny's tongue in his mouth. 

 

Benny unzips his jeans and reaches in, practically a two-hand job to get his cock out and wave it at Dean, crawling up his body and keeping him there. "This what you want, boy?" he says, and all Dean can do is nod and lick his lips. He strains forward but can't reach, and Benny teases him like the asshole he only ever is at times like these. 

 

"Please?" Dean says, so far gone he's begging even though he's still fully clothed. "C'mon you bastard, I didn't drive four hours down here for you to tease me." 

Benny laughs and pulls away even further. "Yes you did." 

Dean would grab at him, slam his hands on the mattress if he could, but his arms are pinned to his sides by Benny's thighs so all he can do is lay there and fume. Benny leans up, grabs a thin motel pillow and shoves it under Dean's head, all the while letting his dick swing about in front of Dean's face. 

 

He still doesn't get a taste, with Benny slipping a thumb into his mouth and palming himself instead. Dean still sucks on it, cause right now he's pretty sure he'd suck anything Benny put in his mouth. Benny groans again and Dean humps the air, wishes he could touch something, anything, _somebody's_ goddamn cock.

 

"God, you're a mess," Benny says thoughtfully, slipping his thumb out of Dean's mouth and finally giving him what he wanted all along. Benny tastes like a fucking dream when his cock is finally in Dean's mouth, thick and hard and hot. He's moved far enough up Dean's body to let him get his hands around to open his fly, which he does desperately, making some undignified noises when he gets his cock out of its prison. He's never been so hard in his life. 

"That what you need, darlin'?" Benny asks, fucking into Dean's mouth and smoothing back his hair as he does it. "Taste good?" 

Dean whines affirmatively, trying to convey a thousand yeses with his eyes. He's dextrous though, and he's trying to get his pants off so he can get what he really needs. 

 

Benny notices what he's doing and doesn't help, just leaves his cock in Dean's mouth as he twists to watch Dean wrestle with his pants which appear to be possessed by a demon and should probably be destroyed. 

He pulls away at last, cause this isn't gonna work. "You could help, y'know." 

"And where would the fun in that be?" Benny laughs, getting up off him anyway. 

 

They both undress quickly, and Benny's naked first by virtue of already being halfway there. He pushes Dean back onto the bed and peels off his t-shirt and his socks, biting his way up Dean's legs til he's licking up alongside his balls and making him shiver. 

 

Dean's pretty sure that if Benny gets his mouth on his dick it'll be over. He'd happily let Benny fuck him all night, but he'd rather come with that glorious cock inside of him than not, so he pushes Benny's face away and rolls over. They both know what he wants so beating around the bush is pointless. 

 

Benny hums appreciatively and immediately licks right over Dean's hole before kissing it and then biting each of Dean's ass-cheeks in turn. Dean rues his stupid decision not to stretch beforehand, even though riding down here with a plug in his ass would've been a, heh, pain in the ass, it'd have pre-empted this, Benny's 'I don't wanna hurt ya, baby,' thing, aka his 'I want to take forever to get anywhere' thing. He takes an age rimming Dean, playing with his ass since they have all the time in the world apparently, despite Dean reminding him that no, they actually only have this room for two days.

 

He gets it, he really does - Purgatory's hardly a beach-side paradise of relaxation and romance - but god damn if Benny's idea of prep topside isn't a little excessive. 

 

He's so slicked up from Benny's spit by the time he shifts behind him and moves his hips, that he can just slide right in, and even though Dean's ready for it, has been begging for it for the last twenty minutes, it's still a surprise how fucking perfect it is. He says so right into the pillow Benny's pressing him into, but it comes out as a mangled stream of sounds that aren't so much words as speaking in tongues. "I know, baby," Benny says anyway, cause he understands exactly what Dean means. "Mmm you feel good." 

 

Lube comes from somewhere, Dean thinks, or perhaps Benny keeps plying him with more spit, cause he's wet and slick and so well-spread that there's no stretch to it, no ache or sting like there'd been the first time. The first time, hell, the first half-dozen times in Purgatory had been so fast and fevered there'd been no time for all this - Benny fucking into him so slow and careful, opening him up like some precious thing. A part of him misses that, but he knows that later on, when Benny's satisfied he's gotten Dean the delirious side of desperate, he'll really let go. 

 

For now it's firm but gentle - Benny's hands on Dean's hips tight enough that there'll be bruises, unmistakeable sex bruises, but thrusts that are soft and sweet and careful. If he held Dean looser they both know what Dean'd do: fuck himself back onto Benny's cock like the desperate cock-whore he is. So Benny holds on even when Dean complains and those complaints turn into whines and those whines turn into demands. "Goddammit are you fucking me or giving me a massage?" he asks, and Benny just chuckles and bends down to kiss the back of his neck. 

 

The best part is towards the end, and Dean would never admit this, but the endless torment of slow touches and gentleness really does make it all build into something huge. Benny lets go of Dean's hips and slides his hands up, til they're pressing Dean's shoulders into the bed with so much force he has nowhere to go. And then he starts really fucking him, kicking Dean's legs out from under him any time he tries to gain any kind of purchase to push back or do anything more than lay there. 

 

It's perfect. Better than perfect, it's all the things Dean wants and needs and can't ever really ask for, and Benny just _knows_ , whispering as much into Dean's ear. "S'what you need, ain't it, darlin'?" he says, and Dean doesn't say anything, not even a moan cause he's floating and blissful and barely aware of anything save the heat of Benny's cock sliding into him and the ache of loss when it slides away. 

 

"Gonna come inside you," Benny promises, like he always does now that they don't have things to run away from with quite so much frequency. "Make you drip with it, mess up your jeans when you're drivin' home." 

 

Which is the mental image Dean comes on, cock spurting underneath his body as Benny fucks into him like a jackhammer. He can tell too, maybe he can smell it, Dean thinks somewhere far off in the corner of his mind that can still formulate thought, cause Benny moans and chastises Dean for coming at such a dirty thought. He comes moments later, bottoming out and pressing himself along Dean's back as his cock twitches inside him, filling his ass exactly how he promised he would. 

 

Dean's body's doing weird things when Benny gets up, rolling over and then kind of twitching, as if his nervous system's short-circuited. Benny doesn't look much better, slumping down heavily beside him with glassy, unfocused eyes. 

"Wow," says Dean when he's able. Benny nods, speechless himself.

 

-

 

Benny's a cuddler, which Dean hadn't figured he'd like before, since he's never really done this kind of thing before. He's never been the little spoon before, never been the cuddled, and it's fucking weird but he also loves it. He hates that he loves it, of course, but Benny acts like it's just the thing _he_ wants and since he's stronger than Dean he's more than able to get it. Dean grumbles, and he's sticky and gross so he does have grounds for complaint, but Benny just nuzzles the back of his head and squeezes tighter, keeping Dean right where he wants to be.

 

 


End file.
